


That doorknob thing

by Leicy_Kyle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicy_Kyle/pseuds/Leicy_Kyle
Summary: tbh this isn't v coherent and ya shouldn't read it, just putting it on here for the sake of it





	That doorknob thing

"there once was a door knob, the door knob was magic. it knew a lot and through it's magic it became a new.   
"A new magic door knob?" shouted the ageless, genderless person in a pink glittery top, no not that one, the one in the back, yeah, yes. Right next to the bar. you see them? good. it really is a mystery how you didn't notice them before, they are so loud and shiny. suppose you are just that dull but alas let me get on with"  
you let the narrators voice become background noise in your head. they were supposed to give you the best gossip around town but no drama is worth listening to them.   
however the being in the pink glittery top is quite alluring and, even tho you do not have eyes, you can not stop staring that them. and even tho you do not have ears the way they make the air vibrate doesn't escape you.  
you must have been sitting for hours staring at the person, the fact that you do not have any eyes and should not be able to stare at anything long put out of your memory. the man telling you the hot goss has left and you are not sure where you are  
The pink top sparkles so brightly. there doesn't seem to be any visible source of light to cast the sun beams off the top but the reflection is there, casting soft spots of pink on your dull, rotting skin.   
"A New Magic Door Knob" the words echo in your head  
the door knob is very pretty but you still can't reach it. not yet.   
not while the wood still hasn't decayed

**Author's Note:**

> idk y u read this when i said u shouldn't but basically my idea was u being a corpse decaying in a wooden coffing but u can't go into the light because ur soul is trapped the coffin. (also i wrote this in like 15 mins, ik it's shit so dont judge me @ random stranger)


End file.
